Shattered Reminiscences
by Scarlet Rayne
Summary: A member of the S.W.A.T, a criminal invovled and in charge of many syndicates. The only thing they share in common: They love the same woman. One strives to keep her, the other returns, swearing to get her back. EKB. R&R :] OOCness UP AHEAD!
1. Love me, love my cooking

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

"What do you mean you _forgot_?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, Sano, I guess it just slipped my mind." He replied nonchalantly, as he sipped his tea.

"KENSHIN! There is no way you could have forgotten to bring my baby _sake_!" he whined as he feigned a sob.

Rolling his eyes, he all but muttered, "Yare, yare."

Everyone else in the room laughed, as Kaoru appeared holding a plate of fried chicken. Placing it down together with the curry fish and mayonnaise broccolis on the table, she wiped her hands on her apron. After happily proclaiming that she was the master behind the meal, she declared – "Now, EAT!"

And very, _very_ much to her annoyance, everyone immediately bowed their head in unison and started muttering a prayer. Kenshin was the one who lead them in prayer, as her sharp ears heard his soft mumbling.

"Dear Lord, I pray and I thank you for this day. I thank you that you did not send the fire department on it's way while the food was in the process of making, and for that I am eternally grateful. As we consume the objects and articles which are placed on the table, in which (in a smaller voice): Kaoru calls _food_, (in his normal voice): I pray that you prevent the ambulance from coming, and take away all the poison which are found in every piece of… _food_ on the table.

Bless us Lord, and _please_ be with us while we eat this meal. Amen.. Oh wait! And Lord, please guide our tongues to only eat the non-venomous parts that would affect our precious God-given stomachs. Amen."

"AMEN!"

As they took a deep breath and exhaled, Sano put on his bravest face as he reluctantly took a bite of the chicken. Everyone starred at him nervously, wondering how the outcome was. In return, Kaoru all but tapped her foot on the floor in irritation, as she folded her arms and glared at all the men (and ladies) sited around her table.

Silence.

"Gurgh …."

More silence.

"Hmm.."

More nervous looks were reflected on the boys' faces, as they continued to stare at Sano with Yahiko ready with the telephone. The girls on the other hand, which consisted of Misao and Sayo, just tried their best to put on a straight face.

"…. It's actually edible," Sano commented finally, as he took another sip, breaking the tense silence.

Dramatic sighs of relief were audible throughout the room.

"Thank you Lord."

"He must really care for me to not let me die young and good-looking."

"Yeah, and he saved the hospital's time and service too,"

"Neh, Kaoru-_chan_, did you buy a cook book this time?"

"I swear, going through a meal like this is even worse than persecution."

"……."

"It's not _that_ bad, Sano. I me-"

"ENOUGH!"

"-an, persecution is practically having a blade by your neck, knowing that you'll die within minutes."

"But you see, going through persecution is knowing that _you will_ die. But going through _Kaoru's cooking_, well, you'll be unsure weather you would die or not."

"Haha, that's a good one, Sanosuke."

"…….."

"But of course."

"And besides, that's more torturing."

"Quite true."

Having enough teasing and insults thrown at her face, Kaoru turned on her heels, and angrily stomped into the kitchen. She came back with a glass of water, and ingenuously walked behind Sano, who was too busy chattering away animatedly to notice. She innocently overturned the cup, resulting the water to be spilled on his hair with a splash.

"How are you going to marry her, Kenshin? She's a terr- MY HAIR!" he screeched as he instantly sprang up. The others choked on their food with laughter.

"Ohmygo- Missy! You know better than anyone else to not touch _the_ **HAIR**! Anywhere, a_nywhere,_" his voice strained, "**BUT** the **HAIR**!"

In response, she all but stuck out her tongue childishly, and sprinted on her way out as Sano ran after her, screaming and cursing that she would receive coal in her stockings this Christmas.

* * *

"I can't believe you insulted me through _prayer_!" Kaoru complained, as she passed Kenshin the rinsed bowl for him to wipe it dry.

"Of ALL things! **MY** cooking!" she continued. "You're a disaster, did I tell you that?"

Everyone else had long since gone home, leaving her and Kenshin to help her clean up the dishes.

Seeing that he did not reply, she continued to ramble on. "And I thought that Sano and Yahiko was bad, I mean, **LOOK** at you! How **DARE** you! My _cooking_? Fire department? _AMBULACE_? Why didn't you tell God to not send the cops over too? HMM? Really, Kenshin, I--"

Her sentence was left hanging, as Kenshin pulled her tight into an affectionate kiss on the lips. Very much taken aback by the sudden movement, her eyes shot wide open. It lasted for merely five seconds, but that was all it took. As he pulled away, she all but gazed at him, all words swept away.

Sparring her a boyish grin, it ended into a heart warming laughter. "I knew that would shut you up."

* * *

"Neh, Kenshin? What did you get me this Christmas?" she asked cheerily, as she looked at him excitedly.

He stared back at her amusedly, as he put down the book that he was reading, chuckling at her immature nature.

"You _really_ want to know?"

She nodded happily.

"But we have another…" he stopped as he checked the clock. "… thirty minutes till Christmas."

She pouted. Nudging his arm, she did what she did best.

She whined.

"Awwwhh, Come on, Kenshin! It's only thirty minutes! Keeeenshiiiinnnn!"

He laughed, giving in whole-heartedly.

"Alright then. Close your eyes." He said sternly, even though his own twinkled.

Instantly her eyes were shut, as her eagerness bubbled up inside. "Hurry up!"

She then felt herself pulled into a tight embrace. Quickly opening her eyes upon the close contact, she looked around her, as she half-heartedly patted him back. Eyes darting everywhere, intensely and eagerly searching for a box. A present, a package, a container, a carton, an envelope, _anything._ But very much to her surprise, she saw …. absolutely nothing

"There you go." He grinned as he pulled away, only to meet confused looking eyes.

"What? What did you give me?"

"A hug."

"A hug?"

"A hug."

"A…. _hug_?"

"That's right."

"…. Was that it? Is that all?"

"Of course."

"A…. _hug? _Y-You're giving me a… a… h-hug for _Christmas_?"

"Don't be greedy." He told her in a feign stern voice, his grin never faltering.

She starred at him unbelievably as the information sank in. And when it did, she frowned. Actually, she did more than frown, as she glared into his eyes. "You're unbelievable!" she exclaimed, getting up.

But as she did, he instantly jerked her back down to the sofa gently, back down into his arms. Wrapping them around her firmly, she knew better than to resist his overpowering strength. "You suck."

His grin spread wider across his rosy cheeks, as she started grumbling and sulking.

His right palm that was curved tightly together, gradually stretched out, revealing a lovely silver ring. Her eyes widened, as she stopped grumbling about idiotic lovers of the male race. Turning her head around to see his, he gave her a devious grin.

Placing it on her finger, he gave her another one of those reserved-only-for-Kaoru-kisses. As it broke off, she laughed.

"You suck even more."

"I love you too."

And with that, they went for another round of making out, underneath the mistletoe that was dangling above the sofa.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a newly furnished house somewhere else, a man sat down on his black leather chair, enveloped by his own deep thoughts.

"I'm going to get you back," he whispered absentmindedly to himself. "No matter what it takes."

Massaging his temples, he shook his head at the thought of his very much adored lover. Well, she _used_ to be his lover.

But she'll never get away again. Ever.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: Something hit me, so I wrote it down.


	2. Her answer

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 2**

"I'm going now, so remember to take care of yourself for me." He said slowly, as he leaned in for a quick kiss.

"And what if I forget?" she asked mischievously, pulling away.

"Then I'll see to it that all the articles that are heavily filled with glucose be demolished from your fridge." He said good-naturedly as her face twisted into a frown.

He chuckled in response, as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well, Himura, that I would like to see you _try_."

"Oh you _would_, would you?" he replied as he grinned impishly, earning a delightful squeal from Kaoru when he motioned his hand in a ticklish manner at her sides.

"Now stop that Himura! Get your butt of my property and go h-ho…… hooomee!" she cried with a mouthful of giggles. He stopped his act of torment towards the flushing girl, as he stole another kiss. "Goodnight Kao,"

She smiled, as she fixed his coat. "I'll take care of myself. Anyway, I might just fix myself a snack later, I'm already hungry."

He instantly gave her a grim look in reply. "A snack? Do us _all_ a favor Kamiya, and try not to burn down the kitchen this tim-"

She slammed the door to his face before he could even finish. "Good night, Himura."

* * *

"She's been seeing someone called Himura Kenshin for almost a year now," the plump man announced silently to the man who was sitting in front of him.

They were in his office, and it was already past twelve midnight. It was a big and posh room, with fresh white lilies at the far side of his desk. The drapes were made from fine and expensive material, while the clear glass window gave him a beautiful view of the city.

It was a very nice room, considering it was just an office.

"Himura Kenshin... What else?" he asked quietly, eyes never leaving the bouquet of pallid lilies.

"He's a member of the Special Weapons and Tactics team in the police force, and it seems that he is excellently trained. Here's his record, I've managed to dig it up from a source." He paused as he deposited a few pieces of paper which were clipped together on the table desk.

"His partner, Sagara Sanosuke, also seems to be well acquainted with Kamiya Kaoru. They (Himura and Sagara)make a solid pair as members of their team, and they are the ones who usually bring success to their mission. They've been working together for four years." He said, laying down photo shots of Sanosuke.

"They are also stationed at the Tokyo police department, which are a few miles away from where Himura Kenshin stays. He lives alone in an apartment on the third block, and he usually reaches home at approximately six thirty in the evening.

He has a cold personality towards his peers, but it did grow on them eventually. He is also extremely serious when he comes to his work, but despite his cool exterior, he is very much respected by his team members, as well as his commander who holds the rank of a lieutenant. He is also strict and bold in his decisions, hardly faltering or hesitating when it comes to choices.

To cut the story short, he really isn't someone you would want to mess with. Well, that's all I have at the moment, but I'll be back with more information as time passes."

Silence.

"Alright. Now, tell me more about _her_."

* * *

"No, left hand is a **B flat**, not an **A sharp**." She corrected her student, who was at her first attempt to play _Gertrude's Dream Waltz_ by Ludwig van Beethoven. Kaoru hummed along with the melodious tune, as her student corrected her notes and fingering.

A few minutes later, her student managed to struggle the whole piece through, accompanied by many faults and mistakes. After a few comments here and there, Kaoru ushered her to the side, and seated herself down. She started playing the whole piece flawlessly, full of grace, altering the correct dynamics as she went along.

"You play it like Gertrude is having a _nightmare_, Tsubame. The poor girl is supposed to be _dreaming_, not running away from monsters in her fantasy!" Kaoru grinned and got up as soon as she completed playing the piece, leaving her poor student to blush in embarrassment.

"I'll go home and work on it," she mumbled.

"Now that's my girl. Lesson's dismissed, and I shall see you again next week!" she said, giving the teenager a warm smile. As Tsubame exited the piano room, Kaoru's cell phone sang in a sing-song tune, initiating that someone was trying to reach her. Flipping her phone over, she was immediately greeted by a cheery voice.

"Okay, I'll be there in five."

* * *

"How's your new job?" Kaoru asked, as she slowly sipped her watermelon soda, chin lazily resting on her palm.

"My boss sucks. He's this gloomy ol' guy, who would rather die in a pool of human-eating-reptiles than to spare me a small smile, that bastard." She sighed, fork fiddling with her creamy cheesecake.

"So does that mean you're finding another job?" Kaoru asked amusedly.

"Nah, I think I'll stick to this old geezer. I mean, he's bound to crack from all the cheerfulness that I'm shining towards him everyday. Anyway, he _does_ look quite charming. No way am I passing out on that."

"I thought you said he was _old_?"

"Well, I assume he is, since he's got the attitude of a grouchy, lonely elderly chap. I mean, it's as if he's got a stick up his ass! Often times I'll get this desperate want to smack him across the face, but unfortunately, I'm obligated to suck it in. He'd better be thankful he was gifted in the looks department!"

Kaoru laughed in response, as something snapped in her memory. "Oh yes, I almost forgot. I need to go shopping for Himura's birthday next month."

"His birthday is next month?"

"Yeah. I'm not really sure what to get for him, that's why I'm starting early." She grinned. "Wanna tag along?"

"Hell yeah! Shopping is _so_ my forte!"

* * *

"I can't believe this."

"What can't you believe?"

Kaoru slowly turned her head towards Misao, and eyed her from head to toe. Her perky friend was holding bags of ten filled with clothes, accessories, shoes, more clothes, CDs, and what not, on each hand while her newly purchased sunglasses were nested on her raven coloured hair. She then scanned herself from her feet to her hands, and all she was holding was a brown paper bag filled with Chocolate Chip Cookies.

"Well?"

"I thought this was supposed to be _my_ shopping trip, not yours."Kaoru muttered enviously.

"Hey, it's not _my _fault that you can't shop if your life _depended_ on it. I mean, _hello_?" her voice strained. "You have cash, credit cards, and what do you do with them? Keep them in your pockets? Seriously, Kaoru, you're the wor-"

"Save it, Makimachi. Just, save it."

* * *

"Here! Happy birthday," she exclaimed happily, giving him a noisy kiss on his cheek after handing him a red coloured envelope.

It was just the both of them in his apartment, quietly celebrating his birthday. Opening the envelope slowly, he took out at what looked like a home-made card.

A very… unusual card, to say the very least. It looked more deteriorated when some of the glitter fell out from the glue, landing on his khaki pants.

There were frilly things stuck on the front, with colourful water painted balloons hanging in the background. There was also a picture of a hand drawn, gleeful looking red-haired boy (in which he assumed was himself), sitting on a chair behind a table with his thumbs up. On the other side of the table was a girl with black hair, holding a plate of food.

He was _so_ _sure_ she was trying to tell him something.

Raising an eyebrow in question towards the woman who was sitting next to him, she all but peered behind his shoulders to catch a glimpse her pride and joy, and turned to make out of his expression. She grinned at him, face dancing with excitement. Eagerly motioning him to open the card, her impatient nature directed her hands to reach out and opened it instead.

He said nothing, but his eyes were laughing in hidden amusement, letting her open his card for him.

Inside the card, there was more glitter stuck everywhere, but this time the red headed boy was drawn hugging the girl, with a speech box next to his head. –"My, my, Kaoru! Thank you for this wonderfully-made card! As beautiful as it is, it makes me want to give you a kiss!"

Then on the other side of the paper, it said:

"_Happy birthday! You're finally 25! Golly, you're so old, I might just leave you for some drop dead gorgeous hunk of a man! (and someone who **appreciates** my cooking, mind you.)_

_So tell me, Himura, why am I stuck with you again?_

_Anyway, isn't this card pretty? You'd better like it or I'll… I'll.. snip all of your hair off. I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything, because you seem to have everything you've ever wanted! (namely, me.)_

_Lots of love always, Kaoru."_

"Well, well? What do you think?" she asked animatedly, as he put down the card on the table.

"Did you hire a six year old to draw that card for you, or did you actually dr-" he feigned a serious tone, but was cut off when she hit him on the shoulder. "ASS! How dare you insult the creative side of me!" she cried.

He laughed as he gave her a hug, gently whispering words of affection to calm his irritated lover. She pouted in response, making him pinch her cheek when he pulled away. "I can't believe you only gave me a card for my _birthday_."

"Well… I couldn't seem to get you anything. I couldn't even _think_ of what to get you." she smiled, rubbing her cheek.

"… So you're going to dump me for a drop dead gorgeous man?" he asked monotonously, earning a giggle from her.

"I just might." She said jokingly, trying to keep her face straight.

To her surprise, he smiled mockingly in response. "Clearly you can't leave me, I wouldn't let you. I'd probably murder him first." He said it so casually, she didn't know he had actually meant every word. "You're my everything."

That he would keep her all to himself.

"Everything? Meaning.. I'm your more than sister, companion, mother, comrade, friend, girlfriend-" she exclaimed teasingly, but was hastily interrupted when he continued for her. "-lover, buddy, family, ..wife."

She stopped her silly grinning, as she starred at him in surprise. He, on the other hand, pulled out a ring from his pocket, deterring her attention to the shiny object. Drawing in a long breath, he looked up to her face with an expression which looked a little afraid, but his boldness was undeniably apparent. "Would you marry me, Kamiya Kaoru?"

* * *

Pulling her sleeping form closer to him, he stroked her raven hair as she shifted her body to a more comfortable position. Smiling lovingly at her, he hugged her tighter, as he switched off the television. Both were lying lazily on the couch, lights dim, with a chilly breeze blowing through the windows.

His perfect birthday gift.

At the end of the night, he had obtained her agreement, her permission, …her answer. She was going to be his to protect, to cherish, to love and to adore. She was going to be his, and she was going to be his to keep.

For as long as he lived.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I was in such a crappy mood when I came home, but when I read the reviews I burst out laughing, for some odd reason. Wrong reaction, I know.

**Footnotes**: This chapter and the first are just to look into the bond and closeness that Kaoru and Kenshin shares. I remember in one review that I read, someone said that it was OOC. Yes, I admit that it is. But everyone tends to get a little OOC when you're with someone that you love, am I right?

Anyway, if this chapter seemed a little boring, have no fear. The fun begins in chapter three. (I'm working on it!)

Kindly leave a review, two simple words would do, if it's too much to ask :).


	3. YOURS? I don't think so

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

"MARRIAGE?" She asked excitedly, eyes twinkling with excitement. Taking hold of Kaoru's wrists, she shook them eagerly for a confirmation.

Laughing lightly, she gently wriggled her hands free from the firm hold. "Yes, Misao, we're getting married … in about five months time."

"_Five_ months! Why not now?"

This time, it was Kenshin who let out a soft chuckle. "We've got many things to plan, and many things to do," he paused. "Anyway, we thought it would be great if we were to wed in November."

Kaoru leaned back towards his chest, as his arms encircled around her waist. He bent his head over to her shoulders, quietly whispering something only meant for her ears to listen. She giggled in response, murmuring something back. He was gently playing with her fingers, when she took his left hand and placed it on her cheek, said something, and in result of it all he started laughing as she continued to beam at him.

Both of them were already lost in their own world, ignorant to the people around them, unmindful about their surroundings. The booming music, the noisy chattering, and the growing crowd seemed long forgotten.

Sanosuke and Sayo who were standing side by side just starred at them with quirked eyebrows, as they turned to face each other in unison. Grinning, he pulled her close and started yapping at what sounded like "if they can do it, so can we!", and started imitating the actions of the first couple. Sayo laughed at his childish-like humor, turned herself around, wrapped her hands around his neck and gave him a kiss on the lips. And as if on cue, a sappy, overly-romantic song came on, much to Sano's delight.

Dragging his darling to the dance floor, he started twirling Sayo around and around, disregarding her protests which were filled with a mouthful of giggles.

Misao, on the other hand, just sighed and took a quick swing of her beer. "I'm so to hire someone from the dating agency … just to fit into this damn group."

* * *

Four months had passed and Kaoru was getting more excited as ever. Every time she thought about her matrimony in time to come, the feeling of nervousness and anxiety entered her system like conjoined twins. But when the three were combined in one place, the result of it was an emotion concoction which she had never felt before.

It was like pure pleasurable electricity.

Humming to herself, she yanked her fridge open to look for some ingredients to bake a chocolate cake. Kenshin was coming over for dinner later, and she had already prepared the mustard fish, which was lying at the side of the counter, in the process of being marinated.

Seeing that she was short of eggs, butter, flour and a few other ingredients, she took no second thought and grabbed her keys, left the apartment and headed to the convenient store.

* * *

'_Ten bucks for a kilo of flour?'_ her mind cried unbelievably. Because she didn't have enough time to run to the other store -which was located on the other side of the neighborhood, she had no choice but to purchase her provisions from the newly built area nearer to her place.

'_That store could have sent me to bankruptcy if I shopped my groceries there._' Her mind prattled on. She was making her way home, complaining to herself about two-faced-overpriced-cheating-convenient-stores when her phone started vibrating vigorously. Coming to an abrupt halt, she rummaged through her handbag and hotly answered the call.

"Hello?"

There was a soundless reply on the other line.

"_Hell_… lo?"

Silence.

"HELLO?"

She couldn't hear a single sound.

"I have no time for this, speak up!"

There was still no answer.

Assuming that it was one of those useless prank calls that she often received, annoyance took no time seeping in, adding charcoal to flame up her anger.

The swindling new convenient store had just robbed her most of her money (which were happily sitting in her purse, for your information,) for less than six items, and now some idiot was trying to prank call her?

"You know what? Screw-"

"… _Lu Tanrou_." It was a whisper which was barely audible, but it would loud enough for her prickly ears to pick up.

"-you, you dimwitted- …"

Her speech died sharply at the tip of her tongue, when the vaguely familiar, sentimental name was processed and translated in her cerebrum. "… E-Excuse me?"

"My _Tanrou_, I've... I've finally found you."

Instantly the awfully familiar affection was recalled in her mind, as his voice started to ring a recognizable bell she once knew. '_It can't be,_' her mind stammered, as her heart skipped a few beats.

"I won't let you go, ever again."

Again, the voice struck a signal in her brain. Panicking, she immediately ended the call, hands trembling as she felt a shiver run up her spine. Her heart was racing and her mind was getting delusional, much to her displeasure.

His voice.

His voice had always sent her a distressing feeling, despite her contentment.

"I.. It can't be. He.. He wouldn't. Of c-course he wouldn't." her attempt to reassure herself was in vain, as the feeling of uneasiness ransacked her state of mind. All of a sudden the old memories came running back, jolting her senses into another trance of the mind with familiar voices drumming in her head. Evidently it was making her feel extremely tense, with unwanted nostalgia accompanying the tension.

She felt like throwing up.

She had tried to forget about it, forget about _him_. And eventually, she did. She had successfully moved on, because she was strong enough not to break. Because she had Misao to give her support, to pull her back together when she faltered.

Because she had Kenshin.

'_It must have been someone else,'_ she consoled herself agitatedly, even though her heart thought otherwise.

'_It just had to be,'_

Vastly oblivious to her surroundings at that moment, she did not notice the tall figure that gradually overshadowed her, bit by bit. But fortunately for her, subconsciously she started noticing the sunlight that was deliberately vanishing from eyesight, causing her to snap out of her thoughts. Looking up, what greeted her only caused her to drop her phone in pure alarm.

"I would."

Both her hands immediately covered her mouth in reflex, as her clear blue eyes shot up wide open. Her things which fell immediately from her grasp were ignored, as she starred at the person right in front of her, mind entirely blank.

The eggs broke, and the plastic that wrapped around the flour tore.

She could not believe her eyes.

"It's been a long, long time, Kaoru."

"I-I.. I… Y-You.. " completely lost for words, she continued gazing at him, astonishment visible in every movement that she took. Finally managing to shake herself out from the bewilderment, she asked alarmingly. "W-What are you doing here?"

"I'm rather surprised you don't know," he said coolly, but the cynical™ smile never escaped his rosy lips. Walking closer towards her, she slowly backed away with every step that he took.

"E-Enishi…" she muttered for what seemed like ancient in her memory, his name like salt on her lips. As unfamiliar as it was, it brought back uncountable memories. Memories that she had almost forgotten, until a few seconds ago.

It had, after all, been three years.

Collecting herself together, she tried to think straight. Struggling to concentrate at her situation, her brain started to slowly stir and process, but with great difficulty. Then, after what seemed like eternity, her mind started clicking as the awareness of the situation dawned upon her.

If … Enishi had really, _really_ come back to Japan because of her, that must mean…

Her face shot up to meet his.

He smirked.

"I'm not going." She answered, before he could even open his mouth. "I'd rather jump off a cliff and kill myself."

His smirk was immediately swept away. "You_ are_ coming back to Shanghai, back with me."

"You _cannot_ make me," she started, raising her voice.

"I can, and I _will_. I do not care what you want or what you think, but you will return to me, just like the last time."

Her temper started to arouse. She felt him belittling her as if she was some sort of a possession, instructing her to do something, and as if she was going to comply with his every wish, like a servant girl.

Once again.

Shooting him a deadly glare, she said slowly. "Over, my, _dead_ body."

"I am **not** asking you, or your permission," he said flatly. "You are coming, weather you like it or not."

"I would rather die and rot than to go back to you," she spat. "Don't you remember? I hate you." She said, feeling irritated. "I loathe your every being, it makes me sick."

Her words made him flinch from the inside, but being the person that he was, he remained impassive.

There was a long dreadful silence that hung in the air. With unimaginable patience that even he himself didn't know he possessed, he broke it off with another one of his derisive smirks.

"I see."

She narrowed her eyes.

And waited.

He did not say anything after that, making her even more annoyed than she already was. She knew him too well for him to just submit to her determination. She _knew_ he was going to say something else.

And he did.

"It must be because of that man you're with that's doing this to you, _Tanrou_. But I forgive you, since it's entirely that bastard's fault." He said darkly. "Himura Kenshin, his name. A member of the police force, the one you started dating for the past year."

She winced at his information about her fiancée. Yes, she had expected an absurd comeback, (seeing that it was Enishi she was dealing with) but surely not something that had something to do with Kenshin.

Rubbing his chin gently, he continued. "Your anniversary was just a few months ago, wasn't it? Celebrated in that filthy restaurant down the road from your house."

How did he…

All of a sudden, understanding instantly smacked her silly as her eyes widened.

He must have been spying on her for heavens knows how long, digging up every information from her personal life without her knowledge. Her anger rose up, as her face twisted into a frown. _Typical psychopath._

She just knew him too damn well.

It was so Enishi of him to begin with.

"And your wedding is to be held a month's time from now," he added. "I'm not sur-"

"You have _no_ right," she seethed, cutting him off. He threw her a menacing look, and when he saw her expression, he knew at once she directed that statement on his action about spying on her.

"I have every, single, damn right, Kaoru. And you _will_ come back home with me." He growled.

She narrowed her eyes in irritation.

"Come _home_ with you?" she snorted. And almost immediately, her face twisted into a scowl. "Why can't you just get the hell out of my life and leave me alone?" she asked, voice coloured with frustration.

"Because, my darling _Tanrou_," he said in a mock anger, "You are mine, and the things that I own do not depart from me unless I allow it to."

"I am … _yours_? I am _YOURS_? I do NOT belong to you or anyone else, especially **you** for that matter! I'm not some screwed up belonging of yours that you can kick around if you wanted to, so GET THAT FACT THROUGH THAT THICK SKULL OF YOURS!" she flared up, picking up an un-cracked egg and threw it at him, but he dodged the hit easily.

"In case your head was up too high up in the clouds, let me _enlighten_ you. I came here, here in Japan, just to avoid your cursed damn being!" She picked up a handful of dirty flour, and flung the powder towards him.

Again, he evaded it effortlessly. "You ruined my life, Yukishiro. You had given me every reason to hate my existence, and because of you, I fell into deep depression." She fumed, face flushed with rage. "You killed me then, but guess what?" she said in mock sweetness. "I got back my life, when I left you. It was the _best_ moment in all of my days. I moved on, and the events that fell into place was everything I could ever dream of,"

She starred defiantly at him.

"-and the best part of it was that you weren't in it."

He just stood in his same position, unwavering from the outside.

"You have some nerve, Enishi. To come here, thinking that I'm some bitch that you own, and demanding that I go back to that hellhole of yours."

But he was burning with fury by her verbal abuse on the inside, and it took whatever left-over patience he had to remain calm, and to look like he wasn't at all disturbed by her insults and her attacks toward his dignity.

"You can thrash me to death if you like, Enishi. But read _my_ lips. I will **NEVER** follow you back to Shanghai, more or less return back to _you_." She scowled, tone challenging.

He was silent.

"Go do something conservative for once, and drown yourself in the sea." She spat, turning her back against him. She walked away, but before she could take another step, he voiced out.

"You really don't think I'm stopping here, now do you?" he asked calmly.

She stopped, and even though he could not see her face, he knew she was listening.

"Listen to what I have to say, and then you can choose. Either way, it would still end up in one conclusion, that I can promise you."

In cases like these, he could foresee it all. Her choices, her selections, her submission. it was all in time to come.

Readable like a book.

She was his, after all.

* * *

**Author's Note:** My Gosh, it took me days to complete this chapter. I had to re-write it like 6-7 times, and I'm so sick of reading it now :P. Some words may seem unsuitable, but it's because I can't seem to crack my brain up for the right ones.

Anyway.

This chapter was a little difficult to write for me, since I'm not familiar in writing scenes where Kaoru gets angry and retorts with boldness. I had to edit many, _many_ times, and because I've read it so many times along the way, most likely I wouldn't be able to spot a(n) mistake/error even if it was laid out in front of my eyes.

So dear reader, I'm sure now you'll know what to do when you see them, ey? ;)

**Footnotes:** _Lu Tanrou_ is a name translated from English (which means smooth; self-possessed, or in shorter terms Lovely darling) by some Chinese generator that I found. Suddenly I couldn't seem to remember what "lovely" or "darling" was in Chinese, and I was too lazy to ask my mom.

This chapter is about Enishi and Kaoru's first encounter, in three long years. He wants her to return back to Shanghai with him, but she's not willing at all to comply. This chapter revolves mostly around Kaoru talking, but it ends with Enishi, who's going to have his share of talk, but that would be in the next chapter.

Much love to my lovely commenters, it was very, very encouraging, to say the very least :). Many thanks to **Triste1** for pointing out the mistake, and the one who was complaining about her boss was Misao (in chapter 2). As for the next scene, the one who said "I thought this was my shopping trip……" was Kaoru. :)

And yes, **OOC** means **O**ut **O**f **C**haracter, for those of you who asked.

Please (and kindly) leave me a review :D!


	4. Lovely, just, lovely

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 4**

'_Why is he doing this to me?_' she thought miserably, as she meekly walked up the flight of stairs. Her face reflected a hopeless expression as her hands reached for her keys, knowing that she was already nearing her residence.

'_It isn't fair.' _She thought glumly.

Slow paces finally brought her slouching form up to the top of the stairs, with eyes glued to the floor, mind clouded by unwanted thoughts. As she looked up, she gasped when she saw a slumping figure that was curled up tightly by the side of her door.

Red hair.

Black leather jacket.

…Kenshin.

'_What in the world-'_

Faintly in the background, she heard a soft mumble coming out from his lips, as he shifted his position.

He was sleeping, waiting.

Her eyes softened, when the realization struck her.

_He was waiting for her._

She felt tears welling up in her eyes. '_Would you really wait for me, Kenshin?_' she asked inwardly, full of misery. It was a question that wasn't meant for the scene before her, but a question that longed for an answer that would change everything. Sorely wiping away the salty liquids that ran down her cheeks, she fought the itch to start sobbing.

'_Would you wait for me?'_ her mind echoed, as she walked closer to him.

Bending down, she was about to wake him up when her movements became inactive once she saw the look of innocence reflected on his face. It made her smile genuinely at the rare sight, as she continued to gaze affectionately at his sleeping features. She then started caressing his hair, but after a while, she gently shook him. "Kenshin.. wake up,"

He stirred, blinking an eye open. Instantly he gave her a toothy smile, and yawned. Rubbing his eyes to give them more clarity, he blinked his eyes again to furnish more awareness into them. "Where were you, Kamiya?" Slowly getting up, he groggily continued. "I had expected a frantic woman running around the house screaming 'fire!', with a burnt smell to complement the scene when I arrived, but I guess not."

She smiled weakly, but said in mock anger as she unlocked the door. "Well, I'm so very sorry to disappoint you, my dear Himura. But I was out buying ingredients to bake you a chocolate cake, or what you would call _what-the-HELL-is-this-cake_ by the time I take it out from the oven."

_Trying to pretend as if nothing was wrong._

Laughing, he locked the door as he made his way to where Kaoru was. "Well baby, I just don't see how that supposedly butter cake you baked last time could end up looking like a dark-chocolate mass of hard-brick-flour."

_She was trying, so hard._

She rolled her eyes in response, but she couldn't deny the fact that it did come out looking like some poisoned, retarded thing. Trying to come up with an intelligent comeback, all she could think of was: "Don't judge a book by its cover, darn you."

_But how long could she keep it up?_

"Yeah, and your _cake_ proved that quotation wrong." He laughed even more when she let out a grunt. Passing him the marinated fish to be fried, he oiled up the pan and started the fire. He stood in front of the stove wearing an apron, with a ladle on his right hand.

_She wanted to tell him, confide in him, but…_

Glancing at his back which innocently starred back at her, she felt a pang of bitterness in her heart.

_She just couldn't._

* * *

"_You do remember, don't you Kao? What I do for a living." _

_She turned to face him. "What has this got to do with anything?"_

"_Everything."_

* * *

Turning back her attention to peeling onions, she suddenly felt another strong urge to cry. Holding it in as much as she could, she drew in a lengthy breath, and exhaled heavily as quietly as she was able to.

'_Maybe …I should, I should leave him...'_

"But despite your horrific ability to set up something nice," he said humorously, "I still love you."

Her face dropped slightly.

'_I can't do this.'_

Whispering hoarsely in reply, she tried focusing on the onions. "I.. I love you too, Kenshin."

Even though his back was facing her, she could literally hear a grin creeping up on his features. She felt a weight of guilt suddenly tugging at the far ends of her heart, making it all the worse. And unknown best to her, she let out a sniff.

Turning his head around almost instantly, more worry was painted on his face when he caught a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh.. uhm.. Onions, Kenshin, the onions." She said feebly, but allowed a smile to form at the side of her lips. Wiping her tears away, she gave him a more convincing look.

And much to her relief, he turned around and returned his attention to the fish. Sighing, he flipped it over. "Sometimes, Kaoru.. I really don't know what to say about you."

A small smile graced her lips, as she started chopping the onions.

She loved him so much.

But the guilt that was killing her inside was affecting her whole being.

"There Kenshin, the onions are ready."

* * *

"_With the power that I hold, I can crumble his life with a snap of my fingers," he said arrogantly._

_Fear immediately entered her system, when she knew without doubt that he was right._

_He did have that power._

"_So listen to what I have to say,"_

* * *

Hugging herself tightly, she starred blankly into the TV screen. Scooby Doo was on, but she couldn't seem to concentrate on the ghost who was chasing Shaggy around the haunted house, causing him to scream frantically.

* * *

_She starred at him horrified, as her hands tightened in anger._

"_You wanted an option, didn't you? I just gave you an option, Lu Tanrou." He grinned wickedly. "Either follow me back to Shanghai, or stay here and watch the misfortunes unfold in front of your eyes like a storybook."_

"_You bastard." She fumed._

* * *

A yell from Scrappy disrupted her thoughts, pulling her out from the world that revolved around the earlier events. Switching the television off, she sunk deeper into her couch, laying her head gently on the soft cushion.

What was she going to do?

She gazed apathetically at her creamy coloured ceiling, mind filled with doubts, frustration, aggravation.

Distress, annoyance, exasperation.

Depression.

She felt like screaming her troubles away, at the same time relieving her irritated nerves.

* * *

"_You have three weeks," he said monotonously. "You'll hear from me then,"_

"_W-Why… are you doing this to me?" she asked weakly. "Why can't you just let me go?"_

"_It's all so simple, Kaoru." he said in a deadpan voice. "It lies in a mere, plain, simple fact of life."_

_She was caught off guard when he suddenly trapped her in a strong embrace, whispering a soft, tickling whisper in her ear. "That you are mine, Kaoru. I'm never letting you go."_

* * *

Tears rolled down her eyes, but she bravely wiped them away.

'_What did I get myself into?'_

Deciding to not think about it any further since it's causing her a massive headache (and heartache), she got up. She debated with herself on weather to call Misao and drown her with her distressing dilemma (since she's dying to tell someone about this), or just get herself drunk with the bottle of vodka Sanosuke left from his last visit.

Misao, or vodka.

Eyeing the clear coloured liquid that was harmlessly sitting at the corner of the counter, she heaved out a sigh. Then, as if heaven sent her an answer, she made up her mind.

Vodka it was.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Like any other Asians, we do not get summer holidays (growls). The homework(s) piles up by the day, and the exams/tests are coming at the end of this month. Our break would only come for a few days in August, and the longest ones are from November till December.

It isn't a very appealing thought to know that I'm studying my butt off for the monthly/end term, while others are lying in the sun, sipping their drinks with those tiny umbrellas sticking out from them. :I.

So you see, I don't think I would have much time to update _any_ of my fictions, all five of them. But don't worry, I will find time to update as often as I can!.

More drama in the next chapter to come:) (If I can pull it off, that is.)

Until then… **Review please!**

**PS:** And yes, thank you so much for your lovely reviews! <3


	5. Oh, Damn it

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 5**

Lying tiredly on her couch, she felt an enormous pain in her head greeting her "hello" as she slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight penetrating through the windows caused her hand to cover her eyes in reflex, as she let out a soft grumble.

She had stayed up the whole night thinking, with what seemed like endless refilling of alcohol joining her till the wee hours in the morning. But for some odd reason, the liquor could not discard her anxiety and fear like how it usually did. She was sane and cautious until four in the morning, and after one or two Panadols, she fell asleep in an awkward position on the couch.

And now, she stank greatly of stale alcohol, much to her discomfort. Feeling very much disgusted with herself, she let out another grumble as her migraine assaulted her once again. Hands rubbing sorely at her temples, she starred lethargically with half-opened eyes at her motionless ceiling. What she needed to do now was freshen up, eat something light, gulp down another two Panadols, and sleep.

With that pleasing thought in mind, she dragged her body out from the couch and readied herself for a nice lukewarm shower, when her doorbell rang. Eyes instantly darting to the clock, it read 12 noon.

She groaned.

She totally forgot that Kenshin usually picked her up for lunch on Saturdays.

For once, she was not looking forward to it. "He's going to go ballistic when he sees me like this." She cursed inwardly.

The doorbell rang again.

"C-Coming!" she shouted huskily, grabbing the once filled bottle of vodka, and flung it into the dustbin. Running her fingers through her thick raven hair, she stole a glance from the mirror.

She looked absolutely..

Awful.

The doorbell rang for the third time, and she heard Kenshin yell from the outside. "Kaoru, are you alright?"

Ah.

Screw.

Clumsily making her way towards the door, she unlocked it and weakly pulled it open. She was welcomed with a cheery face, and she could smell his aftershave that was lingering about. He looked very handsome (as always), with his hair pulled back neatly, and his black leather jacket in tact.

But his cheeriness didn't last for long.

"Why aren't you dressed?" he frowned.

"Ahh.. welll.. um….. you see, I was.. err.. heh … I .. uhm.. overslept. Totally forgot about the time, and well.. haha.. uhh.. ya, .. ahem." she laughed nervously.

He kept quite for a while as he gave her a knowing look, making her feel extremely uneasy. "Were you drinking?"

It wasn't a happy tone, but it wasn't angry either.

'_But this is Kenshin'_, she reminded herself. And when it came to Kenshin and her drinking issues, there was only one solution: DENY.

"Uhh? ...D-Drunk? O-Of course not, Kenshin. T-That's… That's outrageous." She uttered agitatedly, as she tried twitching her face into a smile, at the same time fighting to keep her eyes open.

But the heavy smell of alcohol embraced her whole self, as she struggled to even stand straight.

He narrowed his eyes.

"You _were_ drunk, weren't you?" he said deeply, firmly pushing her inside her house. Closing the door behind him, he advanced to her kitchen. "What have I told you about drinking, Kaoru?"

"I was _not_ drinking!" she drawled, rubbing her right eye lazily.

"You are not allowed to drink unless I'm around, wasn't that what we agreed on?" he said sullenly, ignoring her petulant protest. He pulled out her water boiler from her cupboard, as he maneuvered himself around her kitchen. He then took out a bag of tea leaves as he turned on the faucet, letting the water pour down towards to opening of her small kettle. "You could have hurt yourself."

She remained silent as her eyes followed his figure, which was busily walking back and forth in her kitchen.

Her eyes softened as he continued to fuss about her, earning a slight smile from her lips. But his voice soon grew dimmer and dimmer in her mind, as her memory drifted back to Enishi.

* * *

"_I love you, Kaoru. And I always will." He said monotonously, as he pulled her small form closer in his arms. _

_Playfully, she rolled her eyes as she pretended to pull away._

"_That I know, since **everyone** does," she grinned, "And I didn't think you would be excluded."_

_He laughed._

_It was a sweet and melodious tune to her ears, as she sunk deeper into his arms._

_She sighed._

_The sun was setting, and there they were, sitting and leaning against an oak tree, isolated from the outside world._

_She had never felt happier._

* * *

Until now.

She had spent the whole night thinking about his words, his promises… thinking about him. Memories from the past, to the events occurring in the present. He had loved her, hurt her, kept her, threatened her... and now he was back.

With a new set of rules in the old game, in which he calls compromising.

But she calls it blackmail.

He was giving her a dead end, because he knows that she loves Kenshin enough for her to abide by his guidelines.

He knew that she would never want to see him hurt, or for him to suffer in any form of physical pain.

And after glasses after glasses of vodka, she then knew.

She had no choice.

The longer she took to make her move, the harder it was to leave him. The more she procrastinated, the more painful it was to turn her heart cold.

But suddenly, despite her killer migraine, something started clicking as a plan went off in her head.

Her eyes flew open.

_Should she do it?_

* * *

"_I don't know," he said derisively. "I wonder how a SWAT member would react if he lost the chance to walk or run ever again?"_

_She starred at him horrified._

"_Tell me, Kaoru. How would he feel?" he asked evilly, a grin looming at the corners of his mouth. _

"_Y-You can't do that," she said angrily, tears threatening to flow. "I'll tell the cops."_

"_And what would you say? My ex-lover came back to paralyze my fiancée?" he said bemusedly. "And surely you would have something to fortify that bold statement," he chuckled. "Wouldn't you?"_

* * *

Her eyes hardened.

Inhaling deeply for strength, she exhaled heavily for courage.

_She needed to do this._

"Why can't I just drink on my own?" she challenged suddenly, out of the blue. "You're not the boss of me."

Switching the button on, electricity flowed through the wire and into the kettle. Giving her a ridicule look, he stated –"No I am not. But I am your _fiancée_."

"Well, damn that. I can drink whatever I want to, _whenever_ I want to. For your information, I can take care of myself _thank you very much_. I certainly don't need a nanny fussing me about all the time, and I surely do _not need your permission_ to drink alcohol." She said sourly.

"I thought we've been over this, Kaoru." He retorted dryly.

"I.. I don't think we have." She lied, feeling even more foolish when he raised an eyebrow. "You cannot control whatever I can drink, and what I cannot! I am not some... bloody kid that you own. It's ridiculous."

"I am _not_ contr-"

"Yes you are!" she cut in abruptly, "And the next thing I know, you're going to control who I can see, and who I cannot, it's just so-"

"_What_ is the matter with you?" he asked crossly, temper rising.

"I just do not need you to nag me about! I hate it when you do this, I hate it, and I don't _need it_. I do not need you coming up to check on me in the morning, as if I'm some kind of, o-of .. juvenile or something!" she cried, ignoring the growing pain kicking in her head. "It's bloody down right annoying,"

"You're being juvenile right _now_." He snapped, feeling annoyed himself.

She glared at him.

"And I was _not_ 'checking up' on you, for _your information_." He said patiently.

She rolled her eyes up to heaven.

"Kaoru," he sighed. "This is a waste of time. Why are we even fighting ove-"

"No, it is not a waste of time. It is a waste of time for _you_, because you're having the advantage here. You don't see me telling you, 'oh Kenshin, I hate it that you're in the SWAT team, so quit it.' Now do you?" she snapped.

"You **NEVER** had a problem with me being the team before, and I don't think you have one _now_." he hissed, temper breaking. "My God, Kaoru, what the HELL is your problem?! You're just picking up a damn fight!" he said angrily, voice painted with frustration.

"Well, that's just the way I am. If you don't like it, you can _leave_." She said irritably, glaring into his eyes.

With annoyance running over the top, he replied coldly without thinking. "Fine."

He turned around and tightened his jacket, but before he left, he said in a bitter voice. "Dammit, Kaoru. I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but I hope you get over it soon. You'll just piss everyone off."

And with that, his hands reached for the door knob, and with a rough grip, he swung it open, got out, and slammed it shut.

She jumped at the loud impact, but a few seconds after he left, she dropped resignedly into her couch. Tears streamed down her eyes, as the sound of the kettle went off, signaling that it had reached 100 degrees celsius. Burying half her face into the palm of her hand, she sobbed wearily. "I'm sorry Kenshin,"

Eyeing the very-much-emptied bottle of vodka that was laying sadly in her rubbish bin, she whispered. "But I've made up my mind."

* * *

**AN:** An update! I know, surprising, isn't it? I'm shocked myself.

I have piles of homework, assignments, and presentations stacked up on my desk (more like the dining table). It's so stressful! But it's stressful enough to make me want to write more, something like a "distraction" from school. So I guess it's **good** in a way (that I'm feeling so tensed) :P

More like a **kick** in the butt to update.

"Inspiration" sure works in **weird** ways. (grins)

I had received lovely reviews, they are all very, very much appreciated :)

So now, back to the end-of-the-author's-note-routine,

Let's cut it short.

**Review please!**


	6. Whooops

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6**

It has already been two days after her fight with Kenshin, and she couldn't help but feel somewhat miserable. It wasn't because of the petty argument, of course, but because of the fact that she had decided to go through the ordeal of following Enishi back to Shanghai.

Ever since Kenshin left her house on Saturday, she'd been cooped up in her bedroom, not wanting to do anything.

But she did have the courtesy to call her students and cancel their classes, for the mean time.

For the next two weeks.

After that, she ignored all the calls that came in through her house line, and in the end, disconnected the plug. Staring out the window, it was raining heavily. Her whole house was dim, as she pulled her blanket nearer for warmth.

Even though her electric fan was turned off, she still felt strangely cold. Her toes were freezing, as she touched her cheek with her icy hands.

Thundered roared outside her windows, sending a jolt through her senses. She shivered, as she tiredly closed her eyes. _'Kenshin.'_

Her thoughts wondered back to the red-headed man, the man whom she loved so much. _'I'm really sorry.'_

Then suddenly, as if answering to her thoughts, the sound of her doorbell rang in her ears, as her head whipped towards the direction of her door.

Looking away, she tried with all her might to disregard the irritating high pitch sound that was screaming out to her, but to no avail.

The person just kept pressing the bell.

Letting out a yell into her pillow, she abruptly got off her bed, and made her way irritably to the door.

Not bothering to look through the peephole, she swung the door open.

The sight that greeted her swept all words away from her mouth, as her eyes widened.

Kenshin was standing in front of her, drained from head to toe. Water droplets fell from his hair, face and clothes, as he frowned deeply at her. He had already made a pool of rain water on her doorstep, and she heard his boots squeak as he came closer towards her.

The mere sight of him sent her knees weak.

"You're hiding something from me," he stated. "What is it?"

The sound of his voice made her struggle to not run into his arms and weep, violently resisting the urge to blurt out everything to him that instant. Instead, she shot him a glare.

"Nothing." She said flatly. She attempted to slam the door, but it only made it through halfway as Kenshin stopped it from closing with his right hand. "What is wrong with you?" he asked in an indifferent voice.

"_Nothing_," she emphasized, narrowing her eyes.

"There's something," he retorted. "I know you well enough, Kaoru."

She crossed her arms. "What makes you think that you know me _well enough_?"

"You don't pick up such meaningless fights for _no reason_, for one." He looked up. Her breath hitched as she saw his fierce, amber tinted eyes, gazing intensely back at hers. "And more over, _you know_ that I was right about your drinking issues."

'_Shit.'_ She cursed inwardly. '_So he does.'_

"No you were not," She started, trying to change the subject. "You know very well that I-"

"Don't even _try_, Kao." He cut in edgily. "I want to know what's bothering you, and I want to know **now**."

Closing her eyes for a moment, she opened them again, releasing a sigh. "There's _nothing_ bothering me."

How he itched to break that will of determination of hers, oh what he would _give_ to do so.

She was just too damn stubborn for her own good.

"_Kaoru,_" he warned, tone revealing frustration.

She bit her bottom lip. She hated it when he used that tone of his. She knew something drastic was going to happen if she doesn't tell him _something_, because that was what always happened when he used that _tone_.

But what was she to do?

Take chances?

Right.

_Take_ chances.

"I told you, no-" but before she could finish her sentence, Kenshin pushed her to the wall, both palms resting firmly at the surface of the wall. Trapping her whole form from moving.

Or running.

His face was inches apart away from hers, and he could feel her rapid breathing coming out from her small button nose. His stares were directly into her eyes, unwavering, never faltering.

She, on the other hand, tried to pacify her nerves.

"Now," he said impatiently. "Tell me."

"I…"

She blinked. Her heart was racing, and she could feel the blood rushing to her face. Panic was entering her system, as she tried to whip up something quick. What was she going to tell him? _'Oh, well, you see, my ex-psychopath boyfriend came to look for me the other day, and I have to follow him back to Shanghai in three weeks. If not, you'll be miserable for the rest of your life, darling, and I'm doing it because I love you. And yes, by the way, our wedding is off. Now, let's go fly kites together! (beams)'_ ?

She didn't think so.

"I.."

"You what?" he pressed. "What did you do?"

"I.. um… I…"

He remained silent, eyes sternly ordering her to go on. "I'm listening."

"I…… I'm ... uh," she started, looking down, not wanting to meet his gaze. More panic washed over her, as she tried to crack her brain for something to tell him.

Something.

_Anything._

"Well, you see, I…" she stuttered, feeling extremely uncomfortable (and hot) under his strong watch. "I-I'm ……."

"You're what?"

"I'm… uhh… I-I…"

'_Oh God oh God oh God oh God oh Go-' _

She could literally hear her heart beating faster and faster, and could have sworn that he heard it as well.

"Um… I… O-Oh, w-would you... l-look at the time, I have to run to the-"

She immediately shut up when she saw the serious look of warning he sent her.

"_Kaoru_," he pressured further, observing her uneasiness, taking in every movement that she took. "What, _did_ you do?"

"I didn't do anything, I'm jus-"

"KAORU!"

"I'm in love with someone else." She blurted in the heat of the moment, words not registering what she just said.

His eyes widened.

She gulped.

* * *

**AN:** Hehe, I typed this out of the blue. Hope you enjoyed it:)

And yes, thank you for your reviews! Now ...click **that button!**


	7. Loosing it

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne

* * *

**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 6 **

"You … you're… w-what?" he asked dumbfounded, eyes drowned with confusion. His expression was a twisted mix of extreme surprise and shock, as his hands dropped by his sides. It took a while for the newly found information to sink in, and when it did, he was … completely blank.

Fear.

That particular feeling was slowly creeping into his mind, gradually eating up his awareness, as his thoughts started to blur. Unable to think, something deep inside started to stop functioning.

He knew he heard wrongly.

He just had to.

She swallowed. _'Oh great going, Kamiya. How are you going to get yourself out of this on- ………'_

Then, even in her state of panic, something started to click.

She blinked.

… Of course.

_Of course._

Why didn't she think of this sooner? The perfect cover up, to lead him to think of something else. Her heart resumed back to its normal speed, as the power of her mind started doing mental gymnastics.

Lovely.

'_Exactly. Great going, Kamiya.'_

She breathed.

"You heard me." Her voice was more confident this time. "I'm in love with someone else."

He felt another solid, strong blow striking him in the stomach, as he gazed at her with unbelief. His palms started to sweat, as he struggled to straighten up his mind, which was clearly loosing its clarity.

Everything seemed to go wrong by the minute.

"You're joking." Was all he could come out of, after a long while of silence.

"Why would I joke with something like this, Himura?" She retorted with her head held high, as she slipped away, walking towards her living room. "Tell me."

He turned to look at her, questions screaming out from his eyes. Suddenly he felt something cold kicking into his heart, as he felt his whole body shiver. Shaking the feeling off, he gave her his hardest glare.

"You're lying."

"Really?" she tried to sound nonchalant. "How would you know?"

"Because you're not a very good liar."

"You seem _convinced_," she perked up an eyebrow. "Even if I'm not, the fact of the matter is that _I do like someone else_. Now can you leave? I've got things to do."

He slammed her door with his hand, eyes never leaving her form. "I'm not leaving until you tell me the truth."

"I AM telling you the truth, dammit! Don't flatter yourself, Himura. You don't know _everything_ about me, so don't assume that I'm lying when I'm not." She cried, frustration colouring the edge of her voice.

"It doesn't make any sense," he exclaimed, frustrated. "It doesn't make _any _fucking sense!" he ran his hands through his fiery scarlet hair.

"What doesn't make sense to you, Himura? That I'm in love with someone else?" she asked, not daring to look at him. "You give yourself too much credit, Kenshin. You're _not_ my everything, and if I do fall in love with someone else, don't be too surprised."

He felt the cold feeling entering his system again. He hated it, since it made him feel extremely uncomfortable all over. The warmth that he possessed in his heart for so long felt like it was robbed away from someone else.

"Everything was perfect, dammit." he mumbled more to himself, but his tone was clearly ascending to the next level. "Nothing was bothering you, now was there? Everything was laid out for us, Kaoru." He said, eyes glancing forlornly at her back. "And the next thing I know, you're purposely picking up fights with me for no reason, ignoring my calls. And now you're telling me that you're in love with _someone else_?"

She kept silent.

"You're hiding something from me, aren't you?" he accused, feeling angry. "You're trying to lead me to something else, aren't you?"

Still, she didn't make a sound.

"AREN'T YOU??"

She ignored his bitter indictment, and yet, she refused to look at him. While he on the other hand was incoherent with grief, that was painfully consuming him up bit by bit.

"Kaoru," he started off in a gentle tone, but ended up heavily pressured. "Tell me what's wrong."

She looked down to the floor, all of a sudden interested in the patterns printed on the tiles.

"Please," he pleaded. "Talk to me."

She shook her head in response, as tears surfaced in her eyes. Determined to not let them fall, she refused to blink her eyes. "Kenshin," she started off distantly. "I'm sorry, alright? It's just that.. I've been thinking these past few days, and I realized how much I'm still… _in love_ with him."

'_I swear, that has got to be the most disgusting lie I've ever made,'_ she flinched inwardly.

"I couldn't help it, Kenshin. It was natural."

There was an awkward pause that hung in the air, as her words hit him flat on the face. There was a sudden painful aura that surrounded him, as he fought to adopt her words into his mind.

Into his reality.

_How could this happen_, he wondered foolishly. He had let her slip past his fingers, and he never got a clue. But most importantly…

He had let her slip past his heart.

The pain throbbing in his chest was growing stronger, as he swallowed a lump that was stuck in his throat. Breaking the silence, he slowly asked in a croaked voice. "Who… Who is he?"

Her face softened after she heard his tone, knowing that it was the first sign of his defeat. Gathering her courage, she turned to look at him, eyes glistening with hardness. "Enishi. Yukishiro Enishi."

She couldn't cry, not now. Right now she had to be brave, and after he leaves, it would all be over.

All of it.

"…. W-Why?"

"I….. I don't know, Kenshin." She said softly, gazing into his eyes. She felt her heart burn when she saw the dejection glaring back at her. "It just… happened."

His eyes were downcast, as he dropped to the floor. Leaning on her door, he covered half of his face with the right palm of his hand. Slowly, but surely, she saw a tear rolling down his cheek from where she was standing. Again, he asked quietly. "W-Why?"

Taking small steps towards him, she felt her heart break. Bending down to meet his height, she swallowed. Struggling to keep her tears in tack, she whispered in a gentle tone. "I'm….. I'm sorry Kenshin." Tucking in a strand of his hair sub cautiously, she continued. "I never meant for it to happ-"

She let out a soft scream as he suddenly pulled her close to him, hugging her tight.

There was a moment where no one said a word, and all she heard was his rapid breathing, his trembling body.

"Kensh-"

"Kaoru, please." he cut in, hands tightening its grip.

And then, she felt it.

She felt his hope, his desire, ... his plea. It was as if he was pleading to her telepathically.

Telling her that he did not want to let her go.

"Please," his voice croaked. "D-Don't do this to me, Kaoru." He embraced her even tighter. "We can work this out, we really can. I'll forgive you for liking another, but please,"

She closed her eyes.

"Don't go."

* * *

**AN:** I actually typed this out on the 11th of August, but I was just too lazy to edit my grammatical errors -_-.

I _know_ that there are still some errors hanging about, but I can't seem to find another word or make another sentence. I really do apologize for that.

Anyway, the reason why I'm starting to not update my fictions are really because I've suddenly lost the interest in writing them out. Out of the blue I stopped coming to I haven't been here for ages. It's so hard to find good fictions to read now a days, so I guess that's part of the reason why I stopped.

Webdesigning takes up 80% of my time when I'm online, coding and editing images for the school and so forth. Writting.. isn't very appealing to me, but it does kick in once in a while. And my laziness, procrastinations and school work just adds spice to it ;).

So If I don't update for another eon, you'll know why. But don't worry, I will try to finish all my fictions.

I hope.

With that said, show me some love and leave me a review <3


	8. Defeated

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 8**

The sky started to rain again, as she gently caressed his dampened hair. Her house was dark, since she didn't bother to switch the lights on. The sound of his breathing was echoing in her mind, as she studied the outlines of his face.

What the hell was she going to do now?

She had felt so mentally challenged, felt so physically weak. She almost had it.

Almost.

She thought she could end her relationship with him right there and then, but in the end, she gave in. She realized that she was not strong, not ignorant enough to resist the ever-growing temptation to keep him.

To never let him go, to hold him tight.

Bursting into tears, she hugged him back ever so firmly, securing her senses, relieving her fears of not having him by her side.

For the mean time.

She knew she was going to break. It was just a matter of time, where she would break open her anxieties, her frustrations, her pains, and let them all out. The soreness of her tender, fragile heart felt like it was being rubbed with salt over and over again.

His position shifted, pulling her attention back to him. He was lying on her lap on the floor, as she leaned on her door for further comfort for her back. Closing her eyes, tears of grief and fear washed over her.

What the hell was she going to do now?

She loved him so much, she could trade lives so that he could keep his. Her love for him was so deep, she would rather endure the tormenting pain meant for him, than for him to even break a nail.

Her marriage was in three weeks, and her answer was due in two.

… What, the hell was she going to do now?

* * *

"The dresses here are beautiful," Kaoru smiled weakly, as Kenshin tightened his grip on her hand. "I don't know which one to choose."

One week had passed, and today was Saturday, her second week. She only had one day left, before Enishi would call her. No doubt she was growing more tensed within every minute. Ever since her incident with Kenshin, she had lost all power to concentrate on the things she did. Her thoughts kept on wandering away, drifting off to a deep and faraway place, where all what ifs lived and resided all day long.

"I tell you what," he said grinning. "I'll choose the bridal gown for you, and you'll choosea tuxfor me. Deal?"

She nodded, as he whispered cheekily. "I'll keep in mind to choose a _veryvery sexy_ one for you, so don't you worry about that." In response she raised an eyebrow in amusement, as he walked away in laughter.

Smiling to herself, she went to the tuxedoes department, and looked at each pair closely. After a few moments, she picked out a simple one. _'If he wore this,'_ she thought to herself in a small, hidden smile, _'He definitely going to look hotter than he already is.'_

Holding it up, she suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning to look, she was greeted by a lovely white wedding gown, with floral stitches at the bottom. It wasn't bulky or puffy, but it looked body-hugging and silky.

It was simply charming to look at, to say the least.

"What do you think?" he asked, positioning it in front of his body.

"It's beautiful." She replied, giving him her most convincing smile. "Here, I chose this one." She held hers up, now positioning it on her body.

"Perfect."

* * *

When she entered the dressing room, she carefully locked the door, as she turned around. Now deserted with the mirror and her chosen wedding gown, she leaned against the door, staring at her reflection.

It was definitely not the face of a woman who was going to marry the man she deeply adored.

Shifting her gaze towards the gown, she went over and touched the fabric. Trailing the beautiful detailed stitches, she observed every inch of the dress. Capturing a mental picture of it in her mind, she hugged the gown tightly, as she felt a lump in her throat. The dress was so perfect.

The _man_ she was going to marry was perfect.

But she knew that no matter how perfect they were, she wasn't going to get the chance to wear this perfect dress, or get the chance to marry her perfect man.

With that thought in mind, she hugged the dress tighter, tears welling up in her eyes. She was just so close. _So close._

And yet it was just so far.

She hated the downbeat feelings that were crawling in her heart. She hated the dreadful anxieties, the lingering fear that mingled around every inch in her body. She hated them _so much_. Everything felt so ruined, everything that was so right, turned so wrong.

So very wrong.

Many moments passed, and all she did was hold unto the dress firmly, deep thoughts flooding through her head. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, making her head turn to the door's direction. "Kaoru, are you done?"

Gathering her voice, she tried to sound as happy as she could. "Give me a minute!"

Shifting her attention back to the dress, she unzipped it, and slowly took off her clothes. In the middle of it, she heard Kenshin's beeper beeping from the dressing room. Continuing with her task, she was almost done when Kenshin gave a hurried knock on her door again.

She heard a shuffling noise.

"Kaoru, I'm really sorry but I've got to go. Duty calls. I'll call you tonight, alright?"

Instantly stopping in her actions, her brain halted in alarm. _'No, no, no, no, no, don't go..'_ her heart screamed. Swallowing back her tears, she wanted to tell him – _"Please don't go, please. We don't have much time together, please, just don't go.."_

But she knew it was very selfish of her. Other people's lives were probably at stake right now, and here she was, drowned with her selfish thoughts.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah sure, go, I'm fine. Have fun!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, you nut. Break a leg!"

He laughed. "Sure love. Take care of yourself alright?"

She heard his quick footsteps fading into the background, as she continued zipping up her dress. Adjusting the dress properly, she creased the small wrinkles away. Looking at her reflection in the mirror, she gasped softly.

She did look nice, she had to admit, despite her sleep deprived expression.

Hands exploring the surface of the silky fabric once more, she blinked slowly at the mirror. Eyes gazing forlornly at her gown, her desire of keeping it started to overflow in her heart.

But the deep longing of keeping and relishing the joy of having Kenshin was even more mind blowing. He was all she ever wanted, all she ever dreamed of in her life. And yet.. it was not going to be. It was never going to be. Slowly, miserable thoughts started attacking her mind, as she descended down to the floor, legs bent upward, hands on her knees, head buried in her arms.

She couldn't take this anymore.

She was useless, she knew. She had never felt so pathetic in her life, where all she did all week was sob and cry, curse and mope, and yet.. at the end of the day she didn't have the power to do anything about it.

She just couldn't take this anymore.

It was more than she could handle. She felt a big part of her being snatched and burned away bit by bit, and the temptation of killing herself there and then just to escape the ever-growing immense pain was alluring.

But she knew she couldn't.

Loosing the one she loved so much, letting him go.. was harder than she could ever imagine. The fact of never having him close, to touch, to look, to talk to…. or to have him at all..

It was only a matter of time. A matter of time, when she started weeping uncontrollably.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I can't believe I'm updating this fiction while my end term exams are just a week away :P. Ahhh, I tried making this as deep as I could, really.

But I can see that this isn't working out, eh? But oh well. I gave it my best shot. Anyway, moving on..

**Additional Foot Notes**: I'm trying very hard to picture the distress and pain Kaoru is going through. I hope I managed to get that across your head. This chapter is basically to just reflect on the frustrations Kaoru is going through, since she's so terribly in love with Kenshin, and yet she can't have him.

She's trying to adjust herself with the particular fact, but isn't really successful. Hopefully my next chapter has some real action in it, if you found this chapter dull :).

And yes, mr. I'm-too-cool-even-for-myself would be appearing in the next chapter. (the one with the shockingly white hair)

**Review please!**


	9. We're home

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Are you ready?"

She stared blankly at him, and then looked away. "Ready or not, I would still have to go forth with it, do I not?"

He kept silent, as he carried her luggage and loaded them into the car. Shutting the boot, he told his driver to hold on, as he took her hand. "Ready or not, you are coming with me, Kaoru."

She pulled back her hand, and went into the car. In a whisper, she said coldly. "I'm tired, and I don't have the strength to wait any longer. Please, let us just go."

* * *

Everything was done in silence. The trip to the airport, the immigration process, the waiting hours.. She made it seem like she was struggling to restrain every fiber in her being to run away.

How would Kenshin react?

Would he hate her?

_Will he find her?_

The same questions played back over and over again in her mind.

She heaved a tired sigh.

There was no turning back now. Her past had came back and took her with him, taking her back to the familiar surroundings of Shanghai. She ignored him throughout the whole time, refusing to say anything.

She was so angry.

So upset.

So disappointed, and yet so heart broken.

Guilt was starting to slap her in the face, every time she thought of Kenshin. He had entered her life and fixed the broken pieces, the pieces of her broken heart. The one where Enishi himself had shattered.

And now she was going to destroy his, with him thinking that she was doing it as an act of betrayal. An act of betrayal for another man.

He would think that she left him for another, which was true _literally_. But she knew that he would never know that it was not out of willingness, nor would it ever be out of love.

It was one accusation and an excuse with a direct meaning, but things aren't always what they seem.

Oh, what she would give to tell him that.

Staring out of the window and into the clouds, she pressed her fingertips against the window.

Life was just so unfair.

Or to put it in another simple way,

Life was a bitch.

* * *

As she got off the car, she stared at the house in front of her. She blinked slowly, as a sense of familiarity shot through her senses like electric. Adrenaline rush was in her veins, as her mind brought her back to a journey of forgotten memories.

A journey of both beautiful and painful memories.

She pushed the gates open, earning a soft creak from the hinges. She walked though the garden, and she realized that her white lilies were still planted in the same places. Her eyes softened as she gazed at her favorite flower, but carried on walking until she reached the door.

Enishi came from behind, and turned to look at her.

He smiled.

He smiled that rare smile, that was only meant for her to see.

But she ignored it.

Even so, that did not stop him to say the very next words. "We're finally home."

* * *

She stood in Enishi's bedroom, looking at all the old pictures hanging on the walls. Old pictures of her and Enishi, in which she had totally forgotten about. Her hand reached out to touch a particular one, where she had kissed Enishi on the cheek, and he smiled goofily towards the camera.

Unknown to her, she let out a soft chuckle sub-cautiously, as she remembered that particular day. They did many whacky things together, laughing every second of every minute. They were both so happy then.

Then her thoughts drifted back to Kenshin, causing her eyes to harden.

Enishi entered the room, and said casually. "This would be your room now, so you'll be sleeping here. With me."

_Why wasn't she surprised?_

She was just so tired.

Too tired.

Too tired to say anything, too tired to think, too tired to protest.

She sat down on the edge of the bed, slowly leaned back and curled her body into ball. Ignoring Enishi's presence once more, she closed her eyes, and sleep took over her in the matter of minutes.

* * *

When she woke up, Enishi wasn't there anymore. His thick comforter was wrapped around her, and the room was extremely dark. She blinked, and got up. She left the room, and made her way to the kitchen.

Everything still looked the same.

Everything _was_ still the same.

The position of the fridge, the placing of the pots and pans, the tiles.. It was as if… As if she never left. Then she wondered if someone was still here..

"Oh, my God."

Head immediately whipped to the owner of the voice, making Kaoru gasp in surprise. "Aya!"

The plump lady covered her mouth with her hand, as she quickly made her way towards Kaoru, and gave her a big, friendly bear hug. Kaoru hugged her back as tightly as she could, as she choked out her words. "I've missed you so much."

* * *

"How have you been?" Aya asked cheerily, as the both of them sat down at the counter. "Awful. Can you tell?"

Aya smiled.

"In a way I'm glad Enishi did what he did, or I would have never had the chance to see you again!"

Kaoru laughed. She laughed, and continued laughing, and slowly her laughter turned bitter. Eventually it evolved into sobs, and broke into mighty tears. Crying and pouring out her heart to Aya, she blurted out everything. Everything from the day she left, to how she met Kenshin, to the wedding, till where Enishi appeared back into her life.

Aya remained silent and gave her encouraging nods, smiles that made Kaoru felt like she still had a friend to back her up. "I don't know what to do," Kaoru said at last.

"I hate him so much right now, for doing this to me." She continued. "It's not fair that he dominates me so much. It's just not fair."

"Nothing's fair anymore, Kaoru." She paused. "I bet Kenshin must be wailing about the same thing right now."

For some reason that made Kaoru break into a small smile, giggling a little. "Oh, Aya. I don't know what I would do if you weren't here. You're so much more than a maid."

Aya gave her a warm hug. "And you, you're so much more to me than my employer's lover."

"Ex." She corrected on reflex. "_Ex_ lover."

* * *

Many days passed by slowly, and she missed Kenshin terribly. He seemed to be haunting her thoughts every night. She always dreamed of him in her dreams, and he would always float about in her mind.

She sighed.

Enishi was treating her well. He never offended her once, and he was indeed very patient. To her he was talkative, someone who often smiled when they were alone. He was someone the world would never see, displaying his true emotions and feelings only for her eyes.

He was acting like how he was, when they went out.

_When they were in love._

But she would not say anything every time he spoke to her. She simply refused. She would pretend to not bother, but it was just so hard to _not_ pay attention. She did listen to every word he spoke, but she was so pretentious that it was hard to tell that if she _was_ listening.

When she was alone in the house, Aya running errands and Enishi out to work, she would wonder around the big, empty house. Bare feet walking on cold marble floors, she made her way to Enishi's study room. It was like a mini library in there, racks full of books, and his table full of papers.

She looked around, and was about to make her way out when an old, wooden box hidden behind a few books caught her eye.

Her eyes widened when she realized what it was, and quickly went to where it was. Pushing the books away, she slowly pulled out the old wooden box, with a picture of a beautiful white lily painted on it.

She dusted the dust away from the wooden box.

_Her_ wooden box.

Sitting herself down on the couch, she place it on her lap. Fingers brushing past the surface, she stared at it for the longest while, as recollections of this particular box washed through her.

It was a gift.

From Enishi.

It was very similar to a secret box, because there was no opening. Only he knew how to open it, and he had shared that little secret with her. Her clever hand roamed to the right side of the box, opened a small compartment, and pulled the gadget that was hidden under there.

She heard a click.

Closing the small compartment that camouflaged with the texture, she opened the box, and what greeted her eyes made her heart skip a few beats.

Photos.

Tons of photos of her and Enishi. Some of her necklaces she left behind, some hand made cards, a few neatly folded notes, and her blue shawl. She opened one pink note, and it said:

"_I went to the market to get some ingredients to cook dinner. If you sneak out now I swear I'd track you down and shove the food up your ass!_

_PS: Love ya._

_Kaoru."_

She laughed heartily when she finished reading, as she started to remember what happened when she got home. He had immediately gone to bed and pretended to be asleep, so she dragged him out of bed despite his protest. Because he had choked and thought her "whip cream" was hard rock candy, she got annoyed and made him do the dishes and the laundry for the following three weeks.

Aya was happy for the break, of course.

She opened another one.

"_I went out to snag another man. I'll be home before 10 o' clock, I promise!_

_Kidding._

_I went to buy some books, silly. I made chocolate cake! It's in the fridge._

_Love, Kaoru."_

She smiled with laughter in her heart when all the old memories ran through her mind. But then she started to remember the times where he would accuse her with hurting words, where he started to hit her. The fear that he forced into her system, the anger that he built within her towards him.

She snapped the box close, and glared angrily at it. She got up, shoved it back into the dark, and placed back the books to its original position. Shoving her memories behind the dark corner of her head. She was still angry at Enishi. She still hated him. For doing the things he did. She would never forgive him.

Sighing, she left the room, closing the door behind her. It was time to visit someone, someone she hasn't seen for such a long time.

* * *

**AN**: I'm sorry if my grammar is wrong, but it's so difficult to get a beta reader. I'm also apologize about my rant on top, but I just had to let it out. Anyway, I got another idea, so this story is _going another way_. Thank you so much for the reviews, they were much appreciated :)

Review please!


	10. A turn of events

**Shattered Reminiscences**

By **Scarlet Rayne**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Kenshin, wanna go grab some beer?" Sanosuke asked cheerily.

"No."

"Why not? It's the time to relax!"

"I'm not in the mood."

"But beer is good for your soul!"

"I said, no."

"Aww, C'mon Kenshin! Let's go drinking and maybe pick up a few hot chicks!"

Shooting him a deadly glare, Sano immediately shut up as he watched Kenshin turn his back, and coldly walked out of the locker room. He sighed, as he shook his head in disbelief.

Another attempt, another complete failure.

Never in his life was Kenshin this cold towards Sano.

Kenshin had suddenly turned mute for the past few weeks, cold and untouchable, even towards Sano. Now he had a very hard look on his face, so hard, it almost looked bitter. He almost never opens up, and all he does is return home after work. Nothing else. No more hang outs, no more dinners. Before this Kenshin was only half of what he was now when they went out for missions, but now…

"Kaoru, what have you done to him?" Sano shook his head silently.

* * *

"I brought you some cherry blossoms, I hope you like them." Kaoru said softly, as she laid them down. "I'm sorry I haven't visited in such a long time."

Moist eyes blinking slowly, she touched the cold, hard stone. "If only you were here to tell me what to do." Kneeling herself down, she continued. "If only you were here to guide him, and to tell him what _not_ to do."

Feeling the wind blowing in her hair, she gradually lifted her face up to the sky. Gazing at the clouds and the deep blue sky, she closed her eyes, feeling the ease of the situation.

Silence enveloped, as a few seconds passed.

"Do you remember the time where you taught me how to sew…? I ended up having plasters on each finger, complaining that I would have probably lost half of my lifetime's blood supply."

She smiled.

"But then you told me that practice makes perfect." She recalled. "And even if I did loose half of my lifetime's blood supply… you would give me half of yours."

Looking back down, she felt a small tear roll down her cheek. Quickly wiping it away, she mumbled silently, "I'm sorry. I know how much you hated to see me cry."

Hands roaming to the name that was neatly engraved, she murmured. "I miss you so much," Feeling a lump rising in her throat, she looked at the beautiful Cherry Blossoms, an attempt to divert her thoughts so that no more tears would come down. "I miss you so much, Tomoe."

* * *

He slammed the door roughly, as he threw his keys to the coffee table. Switching the lights on, his furniture came to sight.

Feeling tired, he lied himself down on the couch and stared blankly at the ceiling.

What was happening to him?

Outside, he could hear the wind howl, sending a whip of cool air through his open window.

He had never felt this pathetic in his life. He had never felt so much pain, anger and frustration boiling in him at the same time, it was unbelievable that he hasn't jumped off the building yet. The emotions stirring in him were killing him bit by bit, but he had to endure it day by day. Because he knew he had to move on.

But the million dollar question was, how?

She haunted his mind and his dreams every single minute of everyday. The memories of her laughter, her smile, the way her eyes twinkled when she was up to something mischievous… they played in his head all the time.

Then his pain would start fuming up to the next level, when thoughts of her lies, her disloyalty comes to mind. Her betrayal.

Her betrayal to him and their promises.

To his heart.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he tried his best to push away the ever growing sorrow in him. His hands reached to his eyes, and he stayed in that same position for a moment.

But not a heartbeat later, the tears came rolling down. He couldn't take it anymore, it was just too much to bear. Too much for him to take.

And not long after that, quiet sobs could be heard from Kenshin's apartment, as the wind continued to blow.

* * *

"Kaoru?"

She turned around, and saw Enishi standing in front of her. He had his coat over him, protecting him from the chilly breeze. In his right hand, there was a small bouquet of white flowers, and she could smell the beautiful scent from where she stood. She turned her attention back towards the grave, muttered a small prayer, and bowed in respect.

Ignoring him, she walked away towards the other direction.

Enishi laid the flowers down, and immediately went after the raven head. He caught up with her and grabbed her arm, causing her to stop abruptly. She stared blankly at him, as she yanked her hand away. Turning around a bit too quickly, she didn't pay attention to where her foot was and fumbled onto a big stone, causing her to loose her balance. He instantly grabbed hold of her, but unfortunately her legs were in such an awkward position she twisted her ankle and fell onto another piece of stone.

The impact caused the surface of the stone to tear her skin, which soon led it to bleed.

She gasped.

Holding onto her ankle tightly, she tried to suppress the pain, but it was so overwhelming she let out a soft cry.

"Are you okay?" Enishi asked, worry etched in his eyes. He saw the deep red scratches and the blood rushing out from her wound.

"I'm fine." She replied flatly. He held onto her arms trying to help her up, but she wriggled and slapped his hands away. "I said I'm fine." She snapped stubbornly.

He looked at her, and slowly folded his arms. He had a sarcastic and arrogant look on his face, but it was evident that he was worried nonetheless.

"If you're _so_ fine, try and stand up."

Shooting him an annoyed look, she used all the strength she had to help herself up. But as soon as she stood up, she let out another cry of pain as she fell back down. Frustrated and feeling her ego bruised, she glared at her ankle.

_Well, think of it this way,_ she thought. _Things couldn't get any worse, now can it?_ Worse come worst, she can always crawl back to the house. She didn't need this bastard's help. And even if her body fails to help her get back to the house, God would. She prayed a lot, so doesn't that earn brownie points with him? Yes, of course it would.

She was about to tell Enishi to bugger off because she was better off left alone, when suddenly the sky grew dark and she could feel a drop of rain on her nose.

_Oh brownie points my ass. Bloody hell!_

* * *

"Oh my goodness! What happened?!" Aya gasped when she saw Enishi carrying Kaoru into the kitchen through the backdoor dripping wet. Enishi gently laid Kaoru on the kitchen counter, as he took the towel from Aya and wrapped it around his seething companion.

"She fell down and twisted her ankle," he replied bemusedly, as he took the other towel and wiped his hair. "Get the First Aid Kit for me." Aya nodded obediently and went to get what he wanted.

He turned to look at Kaoru, who slowly wiped her hair, avoiding his eyes. Then he suddenly spoke up. "Doesn't this remind you of the time you fell down and broke your knee? You were …riding on your bike and got distracted by a _cow _who let out a_ moo_."

She didn't show any response for a while. But slowly, but surely, a smile broke from her face. "Yes," she whispered. "I have never seen a real life cow before then."

He took some hot water and poured it into a bowl. Taking a piece of clean cloth, he dipped it in the hot water and cleaned her wound.

She winced at the stinging pain, causing him to look up. She looked back into his eyes, and she saw how fast worry rushed into his blue-grey orbs. He was sincerely concerned about her, she could see, and that made her feel a bit … awkward. When was the last time he actually fussed over her and tended to her needs?

But what surprised her was something else that she saw deeper in his eyes … it showed something familiar. Something that pulled her heart, something she vaguely remembered he had it in him. His eyes didn't show the arrogance and superiority that he always had to boss her around, but instead it showed something else. Something she couldn't quite place her finger on.

Well, it definitely was _something_.

"It's going to hurt a bit," he said lightly, as he turned his concentration back to her wounds. Gently, he started to clean them, dipping the cloth back and forth in the hot water. And all the while, she was just looking at him, tending to her wounds.

"Here it is! Here's the First Aid Kit!" Aya entered abruptly, as she gave it to Enishi.

He opened the box and took out the iodine, and later on he bandaged the parts where her skin got torn off. Then, he took out some ointment and started applying it to her ankle.

"You won't be able to walk properly for days, or probably weeks, depending on how fast your ankle heals." He said when he finished, as he got up. "Aya, go upstairs and prepare her bath."

Aya nodded, as she went up to perform the task.

The two of them said nothing, as the sound of rain outside embraced the silence. He cleared up the medicine and placed them back into the Fist Aid Kit, and was about to take her in his arms to carry her up the stairs, when he stopped.

"Now, before you throw a chair at me, would you rather spend your evening crawling up the stairs, or would you want me to carry you up in two minutes?"

* * *

Days passed, and her ankle started to heal. Even then, she still could not move, and she was bored out of her mind. Limping around the house, she decided to go back to her room, to maybe read a book or something.

Inside the room, she could hear the sound of water running from the shower inside the bathroom. _Enishi must be taking a shower,_ Kaoru thought. Walking past the dressing table, she noticed a printed piece of paper. Curious, she picked it up and read it.

"… Isn't this a receipt?" she mumbled to herself. "Enishi Yukishiro… three hundred dollars, paid in full, … mmmhm.. Hua San Ps- …What?"

But before she could read any further, she heard the sound of the running waters stop. Quickly placing it back down, she limped over to the bed, and sat down. Just as Enishi walked out through the door, dripping wet.

He smiled at the sight of her, but she just looked down, refusing to acknowledge his presence.

"How's the ankle?"

No reply.

"Is it any better?" he tried again. But all he got in reply was a cold, bored look. He brushed it off, and changed the topic.

"I'm taking you out for dinner tonight, how's that sound?"

Silence.

"How does that sound?" he repeated.

"If you _actually _gave me a choice," She said flatly, "I'd rather spend the night with the pigs."

He smiled, as he kneeled down to her height. "I'll pick you up when I come back, _Tanrou_."

She turned away. "Well then, I hope you don't come back."

* * *

"Are the boys ready?" a skinny, old man asked coldly as he lit up a cigarette.

"No, give them a few more minutes." Came the reply. "They're still loading up their guns."

"Good. He made a reservation at 8.45 p.m. We attack at 9 p.m. sharp."

"Yes, sir."

"Enishi Yukishiro, you are going to _rot _in hell." The old man sneered as he exhaled a puff of smoke.

* * *

"What do you think of the place?" Enishi asked, trying to make conversation.

Kaoru just rested her chin on her left hand, and stared at the printed patterns on the tablecloth. Fingers tracing the outlines, she started tapping her fingers on the table when she got bored studying them.

"I knew you would enjoy the dim, romantic atmosphere they have here." Enishi continued, smiling at his companion.

"Certainly," Kaoru replied suddenly, "You did not expect that I would feel this _romantic atmosphere_ with you?" There was a hint of disgust in her voice, but he chose to ignore it.

"Lu Tanrou, I-"

"You really _are_ a delusional man." Kaoru cut him off, smirking.

"Listen to me."

"What if I don't? What would you do? Feed me to the sharks? What?"

"Tanrou, _listen_ to me." He warned.

Kaoru rolled her eyes as she looked at the table again, chin on her left hand. The faint music in the background managed to fill in the silence, until Enishi broke it.

"I've… changed, over these couple of years, I .. really have."

Kaoru raised her eyebrow.

"I am a different man now."

"_Excuse me _while I go vomit blood." Kaoru retorted sardonically. "_You've changed?_ You're a _different_ man? What do you take me for, a brainless, naïve, little girl? I am _so_ sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not as stupid as you think I am."

"Tanrou, listen to me."

But Kaoru continued to vent out her annoyance. "Do you really think I am that dense? I can't believe you actually _considered_ me to fall for something like _that_. I would really, rather go and hang myself."

"Tanrou. _Listen_ to me." Enishi started to raise his voice.

She glared at him and was about to say something insulting, when she looked into his eyes for the first time that night. Immediately the words died in her mouth, as she saw something in his eyes that managed to stop her from attacking him verbally again.

She could actually see some sincerity lingering in them, much to her surprise, and it somehow suggested to her that he might be serious about what he said after all.

"I.. I started-" Enishi started, until he saw a group of men walking towards them. He instantly recognized the old man who was leading the group, and his eyes darted back to Kaoru.

By the time he got up to get to Kaoru, the men had already spotted him. The old man screamed an order, as Enishi quickly jumped towards Kaoru, making them both fall to the floor. Gun shots were immediately released and terrified screams could be heard throughout the restaurant. Kaoru was shocked, but when she recovered from it, fear seeped in.

Enishi immediately took out his cellphone and dialed a number. He yelled something over the phone, and hung up.

"What happening?" she whispered to Enishi, as he pulled her behind the table for cover. "They're trying to kill me." He replied calmly, wrapping his arms around her. He was afraid, she could see it. But what she didn't know was that he wasn't afraid for his life, but for hers.

When the fully-armed men broke down the table, Enishi held Kaoru tightly, sheilding her as much as he could. He gazed into her frightened eyes, and murmured softly, "I have really changed, Tanrou, I swear, I really have."

Kaoru's looked at him bewilderedly at his words, and her eyes shot wide open when she heard three shots. She then felt Enishi's body tense up, followed by the hard gulps that he swallowed. Sweat started dripping from his forehead, as realization on what was happening started to hit her hard.

Her breathing became rapidly fast, as she witnessed Enishi slowly turning lifeless. She couldn't seem to hear the other shots that followed a few seconds later either, or the sound of the sirens that became increasingly loud.

All she could so was look into Enishi's closed eyes in horror.

* * *

**A/N:** HI ALL, REMEMBER ME:D Sorry for the lack of updates, I just wasn't motivated anymore. Anyway, apologies if there are any spelling errors, because my Microsoft Word is missing some files and it can't run spell check.

Well anyway, I need some reviews to keep me going. So, **review please**:)

Oh and **PS**: NO, THIS IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY!

PSS: And yes, I will find time after my exams to fix the rest of the chapters – in terms of grammar and spelling!


End file.
